Shoulder to cry on
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Zeo is crying his heart out and even if Takao understands, he never really will, fully. [Yaoi. Onesided Takao x Zeo, Kai x Rei]


I wrote this a long time ago and revised it, rewrote some bits and just touched it up. I do not see much of a difference in my writing style, but if you do, I would like to hear your input.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing.

**-Shoulder to cry on-**

An air of serenity flowed like the clear blue stream rippling against the shoreline. The warm breeze, calming, relaxing, rustled the blades of jade, each strand swaying gently. The atmosphere exuded content, a quiet stillness only disrupted, not shattered by the exhaling sighs, dull and dreary.

They did not spoil nature's beauty nor did the frown on the lips from which they escaped. The sun was too bright and cheery, shadowing the disdain. He sat alone when everything around him seemed paired, coupled like the fish to the water, the white, untainted clouds to the sun, even the flowers grew side by side.

Lovers down by the coastline rubbed more salt into the wound that bleed away his heart. It pained him to watch, so he tore his envious gaze away from them but his vision clouded anyway, blurred by his aching feelings that slowly began overflowing, as if raindrops were falling into puddle. Then, he felt even more pathetic displaying his emotions of jealousy through lonely tears.

''Hey Zo!'' A voice called out to him, full of life and energy, approaching the lone figure.

It was Takao. Zeo sucked in a greedy gulp of air to compose himself, praying his voice would not crack as clenched fists wiped vigorously away tear trails and a wan mile covered over the quiver in the fake curving.

''T-Takao!'' He desperately tried to sound nostalgic and not upset but his attempt was in vain as the boy's merry grin faltered upon the obvious signs of crying.

''Are you all right?'' There was hesitation but concern was overpowering with so much worry present in his tone.

Zeo never replied; his brief charade did not work in the slightest and sank him lower into his unspoken depression and melancholy. Instead, his trembling arms encircled the knees drawn to his chest and clung to them tightly.

Takao watched as a nagging sensation tugged at his heart and refused to let him ignore the blatant agony consuming his friend. It took but a minute for him to sit down beside Zeo and carefully pose another question caringly.

''What's wrong?''

Again came no response, the only thing he could do was lift his gaze towards the couple and narrow his eyes, not in hate but to recognize them.

''Kai and Rei.'' He stated. His teammates were the subjects fixed upon, sitting there together at a distance.

''Are so happily in love.'' Zeo envied with a squeak in his words and lump in his throat.

Realization dawned, comprehension settled but Takao was only assuming, still uncertain as to what Zeo was really experiencing. He was unsure of how to inquire or prod for answers. The words fumbled around his mouth, ajar that remained soundless.

When the confession, laced with sadness and profuse tears in a voice wallowing in self-pity floated in the uncomfortable stillness, Takao did what he could, he listened.

''I won't ever be loved like that, not with who I am. No one will understand me.''

The robotics, the circuits, artistry in wires, those things replacing the flesh, bones, and veins was the problem and finally everything fell into place. Yet, nothing, no syllables, consonants or vowels left the mouth or slipped off the tongue.

''Why couldn't I be like any other robot, void of feelings, these terrible emotions…It's- It's not fair!''

''Not everything's bad…feelings can be good…''

Zeo snapped right back hastily, succumbing to his guilt after it was too late for being harsh when help and comfort were offered to him.

''They just feel awful and they have for a long time.''

''Zo…I'm sorry, I- I don't know what to say…'' Takao whispered, as he tried and yet, felt defeated and unable to help.

He moved right beside Zeo and wrapped an arm around the trembling shoulders, still trying desperately to comfort the sorrow, and sobs crying out all the agony bottled up.

''But I can listen…''

Zeo slowly lifted his head and a sincere smile met his face as he found himself unable to look away from the navy depths that stared right back and left them caught in a long moment. However, a gesture broke the focus, one off in the distance of the lovers leaning their faces close together and kissing, by the water, so happy and loved.

Takao saw that yearning and as Zeo neared him, he shut his eyes and pulled the male against his chest into a friendly hug.

''I'm here to_ listen_…Zeo, I always will be for you…''

All he wanted to do was kiss his friend, kiss away that intolerable pain the boy felt and tell him it would be all right. But, he would only be fooling himself and his close friend. Takao understood why Zeo felt like he did, but he could never understand it all and be that supportive lover and only the shoulder to cry on and nothing more.

**-EndE- **


End file.
